Prank War
by pen names r us
Summary: Prank wars...it's all in the title. Who ever gets the best chaotic reaction wins and they only get three chances. Two players and a whole lot of victims...just be sure not to get caught. Has bad words in it.
1. The Phantom Prankster

Ok. I got the idea for this fic from another fic I'm doing (Insulting me, Insulting you...GO READ!). I hope you like this.

It's after G-rev. The teams (minus Justice 5) are staying in Tyson's dojo for a little while. They have been helping BBA get set up again.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade, some other guy who lives in Japan does.

The Phantom Prankster.

Letting the inky blackness consume them, they crept around their slumbering victims. Spending only thirty seconds on each person before moving on to the next, they weaved their mischief. They had a few close calls when a few of the sleepers would toss and turn away from them but none of them had woken up. When the two finished the first part of their plan they moved to the next. Turning to face each other, with big grins plastered across their faces, they completed their plan. With a satisfied nod from one they each moved back to their bed and awaited for the chaos in the morning.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mariah sat up slowly. She blinked tiredly and yawned widely. Getting up she gathered her stuff and made her way to the bathroom. She needed to have a wash to wake herself up before getting changed. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and stood in front of the sink. She glanced at the mirror for a second to check her hair then snapped her head up to take a proper look at herself. Reflected back at her was a slightly shocked looking girl with messy pink hair and black pen marks all over face. Someone had drawn a big curly mustache, a big black eyebrow, squiggles on her cheeks and a swirl in the middle of her forehead. She screamed.

In the main sleeping area everyone woke up when they heard the piercing scream. Seconds later the door was opened and Mariah stood there looking every bit like a mad women.

"Who did this!", she screeched while pointing at her face.

There was a pregnant pause for a few seconds before the room filled with confused yells and angry shouts. Mariah wasn't alone. Every other beyblader had something similar done to them.

"Who the fuck did this?" snarled a severally pissed off Tala who was desperately trying to rub off the pen marks on his face.

He'd been told that the word twat was spelled out across his forehead (A.N. Sorry any Tala fan's but I find this funny) and two circles were on his cheeks. It had taken Bryan several minutes to stop silently laughing at his captain to tell him what was spelled on his forehead. Tala shut him up by saying that he looked like a cat. Lets just say Bryan's not a cat person so he wasn't very pleased.

After everyone calmed down (a.k.a they stopped shouting at each other) there was a mad rush to the bathroom. Mariah was the first there but some of the other beybladers (rather stupidly) decided to try and pull her out the bathroom so they could have a wash first. Tyson (he has stars and swirls covering all of his face like exotic zits) was half way through the door when he was grabbed by Mariah who was being held back by Rick (he has a big mustache and beard covering his chin). This started a chain of very complicated events which led to a mass fight amongst the desperate 'bladers.

Not all the of the pranked 'bladers had gone for the bathroom. Some of them had either been arguing amongst them selves (Tala and Bryan for example) while the others where watching the fight in the hall, laughing, as Mariah tried to scram Micheal's (he has pimp writen across his face and again I'm sorry for any Micheal fans) eyes out for 'accidentally' touching her chest.

Kai (he had two big flowers on each cheek and a goatee) seemed to be the only sensible one as he went to the kitchen and cleaned his face in the sink. It may not be the bathroom but hey, he wasn't getting mauled by a crazy pink person. After this he woke up Tyson's Grandfather as the fight started to get really nasty.

After standing in the hall laughing at the teenagers outside the bathroom, Mr.Granger (I can't be bothered to say Tyson's Grandfather all the time) decided it was time to stop the fight before the neighbors complained. Since the teens wanted a wash, Mr.Granger decided to help. Grabbing a bucket, he filled it full of water and tossed the frigid H2O over the brawlers.

"If you dogs don't stop, I'll kick you all out." He threatened. "Know I hate to be old fashioned but since non of you homies seem to be agreeing on anything it'll have to be ladies first. I've been told Mariah was here first so she gets the bathroom." And with that he walked off to the kitchen to make breakfast. No-one was happy about queuing but then again an unhappy pensioner with a big wooden sword is defiantly worse.

"What I want to know is who drew on us?" asked a confused Max (he had stripes going across his face)

"Obviously someone who is an idiot." said Tala. He hadn't succeeded in removing all of the writing on his forehead.

The teenagers debated and accused each other all day long but nothing came out of it. Whoever the pranksters were, they had guts. Everyone agreed with that. They also mostly agreed that whoever the hell it was, they are dead.

**End**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I know it's lame to finish here but there is going to be more. I'm not sure how many more but hey I'm gonna find out sooner or later. Just like the poor little beybladers will find out who the prankster are. I'm not even sure who the pranksters are yet...as you can see I'm very organized. Anyways...review if you want. I don't know whether I should put down what was on the other beybladers faces. Hmmm...nah, too much to write and I'm too lazy.


	2. Attack of the Styrofoam

Wow, I actually did another chapter...neato!

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of Beyblade or any of the characters that appear in said show.

**Attack of the Styrofoam.**

The day had been pretty eventful. So much chaos from such a simple prank. The reactions had scored high marks for the first prankster. The second will have to do better to keep up.

And this prank was pure genius.

It took most of the day to prepare. They needed to get the right 'equipment' for this prank and trying to sneak this back to the dojo was a bit tricky. But they were not caught. When the necessary objects were gathered and hidden all they had to do then was wait till bed time.

The wait took longer than expected. Some of the other bladers had tried to stay awake to catch the pranksters but they hadn't been drinking coffee all day, so the others had no chance. When all the other bladers seemed to be asleep, one of the pranksters sat up. They scanned the room for movement.

There was none.

With a cheeky grin they padded across the floor to their partner in crime and nudged them. With a few whispers they set about with the prank. This prank took a bit longer than the last one and they didn't get to go to bed till early in the morning. Slipping under the covers, tiredness consumed them and soon they were off to the land of the nod.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tala stirred. He scrunched his face and brought his hand up to rub his eyes. He sat up and his eyes flickered open and were then closed as he yawned widely. He froze. Eyes snapped open and hand fell onto lap.

It was too early in the morning for him to register what he saw. A minute passed and he blinked. To his disappointment they were still there.

He pinched his arm.

Nope, nothing happened.

Tala had to face the facts, there were millions of Styrofoam cups filled with 'liquid' and they were not going to go away. He sighed. Why was he still here, he should have left yesterday after the marker prank. He carefully shifted towards the side of his futon and leaned over the cups between his futon and Bryan's. He poked Bryan.

Nothing happened.

He poked again.

Bryan muttered.

Another poke, this time harder.

Bryan turned over and rather groggily glared at Tala.

Well, he would have if his view from his pillow wasn't blocked by a whole bunch of cups. Sitting up he stared wide eyed around the room. Everywhere there were cups. All of them were filled with liquid, hopefully water, and only a few inches apart. If one cup was tipped all the rest would follow, just like a set of dominoes.

"…..what the fuck?"

"Their Styrofoam cups filled with water."

"Really, I didn't bloody notice."

A blond mass near the two arguing Russians stirred and sat up quickly. Both pale teens jumped and shouted at the other.

"No!"

"Don't move!"

Max froze. He slowly turned to face the others and stopped. He stared at the cups. A few moments passed.

"Aw crap…I need the toilet." Max said while giving a pained expression to the Russians.

The three boys sat in silence trying to figure a way out of this but, because it was a bit to early in the morning, their brains did not want to work. Max squirmed. Could he jump from futon to futon and then escape to the toilet? He might be able to but the last bed near the door was Tyson's. He would need to wake everyone up and Tyson is not a morning person, heck, Tyson isn't even an afternoon person. Max pouted and folded his arms. He turned to the Tala and Bryan who seemed to be arguing in Russian.

"We could drink them." he suggested.

Both Russians turned to him and then looked at the cups.

"We don't know what's in them." said Tala with a shrug "It could be anything."

Bryan nodded and leaned over the cups to get a better look. Max sighed and scanned the room. He needed the toilet and he needed it know.

Making up his mind Max stood up. When he received puzzled looks from the other two he explained what he was going to do. Bryan shrugged and moved himself to one end of the futon so Max had somewhere to land while Tala poked Spencer who was asleep on the other side of him. Muttering in Russian Spencer sat up. He didn't have time to react properly to the cups because he was ordered to wake up Gary. Max skilfully leaped to Bryan and then to Tala, each time landing in a squatted position. He almost slipped backwards when he landed on Spencer's futon but was caught by the older blond. By this time half the room was awake and freaking out over the cups. The only problem Max could see (and had expected) was that Daichi was having trouble waking up Tyson. Kevin, who had been next to Daichi's futon, had jumped next to Daichi and was also trying to wake the World Champ. Max hoped to Mariah, Lee and then Kevin's futon.

Due to the fact everyone was to busy trying to help Max nobody noticed Micheal waking up. The American muttered under his breath about the noise and then sat up quickly. While doing this he tossed off his blanket and knocked over five cups next to his bed. This led to a chain of squeals, yells and various swear words being chucked about. Seeing the water rush across the floor, as more cups were spilled, Max reached his bursting point. Risking it he jumped next to Daichi and Kevin and just about missed Tyson's head when he leaped onto his friends futon. With one last skillful jump he was off sprinting for the toilet.

After several minutes Max returned to find that a fight had started between Micheal and Emily, who had made a mistake of wearing white pyjamas. The floor was like a lake, the futons were soaking and everyone was arguing (except Tyson who was snoring). Sighing Max turned to the kitchen intent on getting a few cookies and a glass of milk. As Max walked into the kitchen he could hear Tyson's Grandpa yell out something and then a round of screams from the girls. While he munched his 'breakfast' Max got a feeling of impending doom to come in the future. Shrugging it off he stood up to get more cookies and milk.

¬.¬

Tune in next time for the next episode of Prank Wars.


End file.
